R.U.S.E. Wiki
Welcome to the R.U.S.E. Wiki! The collaborative website about R.U.S.E. that anyone can edit! since January 2009 R.U.S.E. is a real-time strategy video game developed by Eugen Systems and published by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. R.U.S.E. is a strategy game involving the players using decoys and ruses to trick their enemies into traps. There is one campaign in the game altogether. The campaign takes place from the point of view of Major Joseph Sheridan of the United States Army. A Yale dropout, Sheridan later joined the US Army and then assumed control of the First Armored Division. The game follows Major Sheridan as he battles from Africa to Germany. Although the player can only play as the United States in the campaign mode, other factions are present in the game and can be played on R.U.S.E. online. The six factions include the United States, Germany, the United Kingdom, Italy, France, and the Soviet Union. Each possesses a unique balance of strengths and weaknesses, which allows for more dynamic gameplay. The downloadable content pack adds Japan as a playable faction. Additional Reading On several websites, there have been faithful RUSE players who create articles for organized playing, and this has just been brought to my attention, so here are some of the sites: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/RUSETourney http://ruse.challonge.com/ and for additional training/commentaries/etc. http://www.youtube.com/user/RUSETFB Poll What is your favorite map? Blitz Tank Graveyard Frontline Above the river Face-to-Face Strongholds Behind enemy lines Tripartite Triangular diplomacy On the edge Cauldron On the Border Diplomats Meeting on the field of honor Closing the pocket Side-by-side Bagration Center of Gravity Handshake over the elbe Strategists Treason Blood and sand Djebel Nuclear winter Guns 'n Tulips Vesuvio Twilight of the Gods Featured Article The Tiger tank is Arguably the most famous tank of all time, the Panzerkampfwagen VI "Tiger" was a legend: excellent armor, a deadly 88mm gun that was effective against enemy tanks or fortifications, and an MG-34 machine-gun in hull. Every Aspect of this tank, far in advance of its time, was made to inspire fear. But such an extravagant outlay of technology has its price: its weight makes the Tiger a slow and cumbersome vehicle more comfortable in defense than attack, and it cost the equivalent of several foreign tanks. Did You Know *...That Erich Von Richter was originally going to be called Von Ruger? *...That RUSE has 23 missions and 15 operations with Downloadable content? *...That Japan is the only Faction specific to Downloadable Content? *...That all console maps have either a 4v4 or lower while computers can have up to 8? *...That few, if over one, unique units appear only in missions such as the Modified JU-87? *...That the Pacific theater is mentioned by General Sheridan in the final cutscene? Video:R.U.S.E. Trailer News plain date News More news... RUSEScreen38.jpg RUSEScreen37.jpg RUSEScreen36.jpg RUSEScreen35.jpg RUSEScreen34.jpg RUSEScreen33.jpg RUSEScreen32.jpg RUSEScreen31.jpg RUSEScreen30.jpg RUSEScreen29.jpg RUSEScreen28.jpg RUSEScreen27.jpg RUSEScreen26.jpg RUSEScreen25.jpg RUSEScreen24.jpg RUSEScreen23.jpg RUSEScreen22.jpg RUSEScreen21.jpg RUSEScreen20.jpg RUSEScreen19.jpg RUSEScreen18.jpg RUSEScreen17.jpg RUSEScreen16.jpg RUSEScreen15.jpg RUSEScreen14.jpg RUSEScreen13.jpg RUSEScreen12.jpg RUSEScreen11.jpg RUSEScreen10.jpg RUSEScreen9.jpg RUSEScreen8.jpg RUSEScreen7.jpg RUSEScreen6.jpg RUSEScreen5.jpg RUSEScreen4.jpg RUSEScreen3.jpg RUSEScreen2.jpg RUSEScreen1.jpg RUSE 2010-10-30 11-58-52-52.png|Intensity of Katyushas To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, see ' '. __NOEDITSECTION__ Featured article Category:Browse